naruto poems
by kotina
Summary: ok there is a few poems that i want to wright and i desided to wright them for naruto and the gang so there well be twelve others like narutos
1. naruto's poem

naruto poems 1 naruto poem stopped by beauty

**chapter 1 naruto poem stopped by beauty**

_what i saw no what i feel that day that day of days the day _

_i saw that beauty i was stopped by beauty_

_i wanted no i needed to know who this person was_

_she had flare yet was timed she was beautiful yet a _

_like with nature its self_

_who was she she had the body of an angle _

_like she was not even trying it was at the _

_water fall that day that day of days i saw _

_beauty and was stopped by beauty_

14 year old naruto put his pin down and was thinking hard of who he saw that day

when he heard a noise comeing from out side he saw one of his friends hinata being 

chased down by three drunk shinobis "i sead no thank you!" hinata yelled at the ninjas

"oh come on do you not like me or something?" asked one of the drunk ninja

"LEAVE HER ALONE! "I yelled holding hinata tightly "she's with me so back the hell off" i sead getting angry

"wow dude im sorry we did not know she was your girl" apologized one of the ninjas

"d-did na-naruto-kun say i was with him" asked hinata to her self

_end of chapter1 chapter 2 hinatas poem love at first sight coming soon_

kotina: ok peoples i really want you to read and review this there well be twelve others but this is the first so please review thank you


	2. hinata's poem

**Kotina**-ok im back what's up this is the 2nd poem in the story this is hinata's poem love at first sight

Chapter 2 hinata's poem love at first sight

_Why do I freeze when I see his _

_eye's his beautiful blue eyes it was _

_Love at first sight when I see his smile _

_It makes my heart beat faster and faster_

_It can only be love at first sight when I see_

_His eyes they make me blush when he's_

_Close I faint but what is it that I love_

_About him his eyes his smile _

_It must have been love at first sight _

_15 year old hinata puts the peace of paper that she was writing on in her and starts to stare at her blonde crush with his beautiful blue eyes but _

"_naruto-kun" whispered hinata while she blushed like crazy because he looked behind his shoulder_

"_did someone say my name… hhhmm must have been my head" says naruto with kind of a confused look on his face _


	3. shikamaru's poem

**kotina-hay people I hoped you liked the first to and I did not put the disclamer before though the poems are mine I don't own naruto and the last parts I accidentally stole the endings from LA-san and im truly sorry but the rest of them are mine from beginning to end**

**naruto poems chapter 3 shikamaru's poem troublesome**

_why is it that everything is always so troublesome_

_from when life started tell now all I have ever wanted_

_to do was look to the clouds yet every time I do something _

_troublesome comes to me when I try to stop it _

_it comes no matter what I do its always so troublesome _

_14 year old shikamaru then continued what he was doing witch of course was watching the clouds while his friend choji was eating a bag of chips that he has just opened _

"_shikamaru are you just going to lay there all day watching the cloud im getting hungry" complained choji eating his chips_

"_I was hoping to choji besides its to troublesome to get lunch and you eat to much" sead shikamaru while his eyes widened as he just realized that he just called choji fat_

"_did you just call me fat!!" yelled choji from being called fat by shikamaru and choji started making hand signs _

_end of chapter three chapter four sakura healing old wounds_

_kotina-well im happy you all liked my other chaps this one might not be as good so if its not im very very sorry_


	4. sakura's poem

**KOTINA-hay it's your master kotina-san here and I demand you read this J.K. ok now that the joke is over I would like to thank ragingdragon 04 and lovelyanime her for inspiring me to write these poems ok now on with the story**

Naruto poems chapter 4 sakura's poem healing old wounds

_Why was it that I saw and loved him how do I heal these old wounds _

_The wounds that have deeply hurt me for seeing him _

_For trying to bring him back home how do you heal old wounds _

_The wounds that have cut deep in us all why did he run _

_He's the one who caused these old wounds_

_Why im I cursed why can't I heal these old wounds _

_The wounds that have not been healed yet_

_What do I do to heal the wounds that he has cut in to us all _

_How do you heal invisible wounds how do you heal old wounds_

17 year old sakura was morning over the lose of her only love sasuka who has been gone for three years now

"Sakura-Chan are you ok?" asks naruto who was as well morning over the lose of a friend

"hai I was just remembering what he sead to us when he left" sead sakura sobbing a little looking at her blonde haired friend

"ok Sakura-Chan well lets go get some ramen maybe that well help you" sead naruto as both ninja started walking to ichiraku ramen

**End of chapter 4 chapter five tenten's poem the strong power of love **


End file.
